Find a way
by Gamer551
Summary: "Every part of his body was begging him to comfort the unease and hurt in his voice; though the other half was too scared to move. To scared of rejection; of hurt, to even consider the option."/ First Lemon ATTEMPT!/ yaoi warning!


_**A.N~**__O/O This is my first lemon, and wow… I feel so impure now… ^^ hehe anyways… this story basically consists of a bunch of fluff and a pretty crappy, pointless lemon at the end written to "Find a way by Safteysuit" ^^ I need practice writing these because I'm going to add lemons in my other stories, but I can't do that if I've never written one before… so here is TRIAL 1! XP_

_This was based on a very odd conversation I had with one of my friends on deviantart who now has me slightly obsessed with this couple ^^ (She is also the one who convinced me to make a sex scene) DON'T BE DISAPOINTED! _

_Don't be too mean… this is my first (pretty rushed) lemon and I need constructive criticism…. T^T not flames…. Flames will be ignored… ^^ anyways…_

_**WARNING! YAOI, or BoyXBoy love ahead! Don't like, don't read….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ… Sadly….**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we<em>  
><em>Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if<em>  
><em>You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour"<em>

_~Find a way – Safetysuit~_

* * *

><p><strong>Find a way<strong>

Vaati was good at hating. It was one of the few things he did exceptionally well.

He knew he wasn't a likeable person – the nasty comments and glares he would receive from the inhabitants of Hyrule was proof enough. He was well aware of his many character flaws. He was short for his age being only 5.2ft at age 16; his hair was too long; his skin too pale. He knew he wasn't the most attractive guy in Castle Town, but that was no reason to hate him.

Generally that statement would be right; however, it wasn't the fact that Vaati seemed to put little effort into his visual presentation that caused so many to despise the boy; but the fact that the violet eyed teen was completely insufferable.

'It wasn't his fault'; he would continuously coo to himself. Of course Vaati knew he wasn't a likable person; he had been told that enough to know it was true. Though he had preferred it that way; it was easier to observe that way. He loved to watch the lives of his fellow Hylian's pass by. They way they were always in some kind of rush; always needing to rush ahead of themselves. It seemed as if the world – their lives – meant little compared to the six and a half hours of socializing with people they would rather not converse with.

Vaati hated them for that. How they could look at the world as if it only consisted of them. So it was only normal that Vaati found it hard to be "nice" to a group of narcissist. Vaati hated the world and everything inside it…

He had tried to kill them; control Hyrule; destroy the pompous bitch known as the "beautiful" princess of Hyrule. He hated it all, and he wanted it gone… or so he had thought.

He hadn't counted on meeting the one person in the world who understood him; the only one who could smile at him and see what everyone else didn't. He hadn't counted on falling in love with the one who had finally defeated him.

He had expected death; death from the only one he wouldn't have minded it from. But instead he had received mercy and compassion. Reactions he was not use to. He thought he had hated humanity; he thought he had hated everything; but how could he say that now knowing that this person; the most important person in his life was involved in that group. He loved him; so he couldn't hate anymore.

Vaati knew the road to forgiveness in Hyrule would be long and daunting – regardless of whether he had the great heroes blessing or not – but he was willing to bear with it if it meant he could be with _him;_ if he could prove his intentions were good if only to him, then he would be happy.

Link…

Just the name was enough to bring a smile to his face. Link was his only true reason for living anymore; the only reason he was alive. He had brought about so much strife and calamity to his life. He had tried to kill him; destroy everything he knew… but Link had shown him nothing less than love. Why he hadn't destroyed him; he didn't know; why he had saved him from the darkness that had created ice around his heart was far beyond his understanding… but he did…

Vaati felt warm with the limbs swung carelessly around his waist as he was pulled closer to the body next to him. He flushed a deep crimson as he was lead through the large hallways of Hyrule castle. He had entered this castle many a times; though never as a guest.

Vaati looked up at Link questioningly; looking for some reassurance in the deep pool of ice blue eyes that now looked down on him and smiled. "It'll be fine." He whispered, leaning his forehead on the smaller teen's allowing his lips to brush the pale ones beneath him. "I'm here." He said pulling away to smile at the deep red hue on his face.

Link couldn't help but laugh at the cute pout on the crimson eyed boy; earning a playful shove from the blushing teen. "Don't laugh." He said leaning his head on Link's shoulder.

"Sorry." Smiling; Link leaned down to capture his lips again, sighing contently when his felt lips move softly against his own. He pulled away and smiled down at his lover's now crimson cheeks. "I'll be back soon okay… I'll be just behind this door." Vaati nodded his head vigorously as Link pulled away and disappeared through thick wooden doors.

Vaati sighed when Link was out of sight and leaned his back on the door; allowing his body to slide down. He knew why Link would never allow him in the room. Zelda didn't trust him. No one trusted him. He understood why and respected the princess's decision. He had turned her to stone, cursed his own master and sought to destroy everything she knew… but it still hurt to think about.

Link was all he had. No family, no friends, no allies… only Link... and Vaati wouldn't change it for anything in the world…

Without him…

Vaati shook the thoughts from his mind and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't deserve it, he knew that. Link was too kind to him; too understanding. Vaati had powers that could make Hyrule crumble if he so wanted. He could choose to destroy everything again. He could kill more people… but Link thought better of him…

Vaati smiled at the thought of the blonde haired warrior. He wanted to be better because of him… because he loved him…

He couldn't hold back his laugh as he buried his face in his knees. He didn't know why Link had chosen him; but he was happy, he was –for once in his life – happy that he wasn't alone, and it was all thanks to Link.

"Stop!"

Vaati's head shot up as the sound of something dropping sounded through the door. He furrowed his brow in concentration as he strained to hear the confrontation behind the door.

"But you know you love me Link!" Vaati flinched as the princess's voice called from behind the door. What was she talking about?

"Would you be quiet?" Link's desperate whisper called after. "He's right outside."

"Link I can't do this. You know I love you, and you love me. Why is he even here! He tried to kill me! Hyrule! Everyone! He wanted to kill you!" Vaati stood up as the conversation carried on and found himself plastered to the door to hear better.

"Would you just shut up?" Link's voice snapped. "Vaati is right outside."

"Why do you even take pity on him? He is the monster that caused all of this! We would be together if Vaati wasn't here!"… Silence… "Right Link…? We were always meant to be together…"

Vaati bit his lip in anticipation as he waited for Link's answer. Tears were burning on the corner of his eyes as he held on to the door as if his life depended on it. What would he do if Link said yes? What would he do if he was all that was keeping Link from who he was destined to be with? His breath was shaky; his body trembling as the silence on the other side of the door grew long and awkward. Vaati was beginning to think he had missed the reply when a simple answer cut through his heart.

"I know…" Vaati's eyes widened… "I…I just don't know Zelda… I… Vaati means a lot to me… He needs me right now… I'm all he has…"

Vaati stumbled back from the door, his hands covering his agape mouth. So if he wasn't here; if he wasn't so helpless that he didn't need Link's help; if he wasn't alone, Link would choose Zelda…? He felt sobs wrack his body as he crumpled to the floor.

Link; his life, his one reason for living… He was holding him back from who he wanted to be with… It wasn't fair…

Caught up in his own misery, Vaati didn't notice the door had opened until familiar arms wrapped around him comfortingly. "Vaati, what happened?" Normally he would bury his face into Link's chest and wish the pain away. But how could he do that when it was him who had hurt him?

Vaati pulled his hand away violently, causing Link to lurch forward. "I fucking heard you!" He snapped; whipping his tears away with his sleeves and stumbling to his feet.

"Vaati…" Link's voice softened as he reached out only for his hand to be slapped away again. "I- I… You don't understand Vaati, I lov-"

"Don't fucking say it, if you don't mean it okay!" He yelled. "Why are you with me if you love her Link?" He said, pointing his finger towards Princess Zelda who had emerged from her room after hearing the commotion. "Why would you save me, if you didn't want to be with me?"

"Vaati would you just-"

"Just what!" He snapped, pulling at his hair, feeling his once dormant black magic resurface, giving his hands a dangerous purple glow. "I don't want to hold you back!" …He loved him…

Silence had grown between them as they watched each other intently, memorizing each other's movements like that would be the last time they would see each other again. Vaati couldn't take it; couldn't stand to hear the rejection he knew was waiting for him if he stayed. He wouldn't able to take it if he woke up one day and Link was gone…

So he ran…

Vaati wasn't sure how long he had been running before he stopped, finally out of breath. He looked around; deciding he had found himself in a pleasant garden; bright colors catching his eye every way he turned.

"Vaati!"

Vaati flinched as his name was called and found himself hiding behind a thick wall of bushes.

"Vaati please answer me!" Vaati chewed his lip in deep contemplation. Every part of his body was begging him to comfort the unease and hurt in his voice; though the other half was too scared to move. To scared of rejection; of hurt, to even consider the option.

"Vaati please, I am so sorry you over heard that, but you don't understand. I don't want to be with Zelda!" He panted, obviously exhausted from running. "It's true; I loved Zelda. And had I not met you, I would have married her; I would have been happy to be with her." He said frantically. "But I _did_ meet you, and I love you. I would be happy with Zelda, but I would die without you."

Vaati buried his face in his knees. He wanted to believe that, he knew Link loved him; he couldn't doubt that. But Zelda was so amazing and perfect and beautiful and powerful. She could give Link everything he couldn't. She was what Link needed. Maybe if the circumstances were different. But Vaati had done horrible things. He didn't deserve anything Link did for him.

"And I would do anything to make sure you knew that."

Vaati jumped up at the voice and looked up to see Link's smiling face hovering over him. "Found you." He grinned, offering a hand that Vaati bashfully accepted. "I am so sorry… about everything… I would never hurt you Vaati, you know that right?" He nodded and launched himself in Link's arms. "You know I would always choose you over her."

"Why…?" He whispered against his chest. "She is so beautiful and perfect. She could love you better than I could… "

He smiled and pulled him closer. "I think you love me just fine Vaati… I don't care about Zelda or anyone else. I want to be with you."

"But I can't… all I know how to do is hate and destroy. I've never wanted to love someone before."

Vaati flushed as he felt lips brush against his neck, causing him to shudder. "It's okay Vaati…" He breathed against his neck, sucking gently on the exposed flesh; sighing in content at the breathy moan he received in response.

"I-I can't I… I'm not worth it." Link pulled away slightly to look into the deep crimson eyes staring back at him. "Why did you save me…?"

Link smiled gently, before tilting the smaller teen's head so he could capture his lips with his own. He licked the bottom lip gently, sighing with content when the ex mage's lips slowly parted, allowing his pink organ to slip inside with ease. Their tongues battled for dominance for only a second before the smaller teen's was pushed back, allowing the green clad warrior to explore his mouth, mapping out each corner before pulling away only to catch his breath.

He grinned down at Vaati – whose hands had found their way around Link's neck – and kissed him gently on his cheek. "Because you are the only one who understands me… the only one I've ever been so scared of losing."

"… I don't know… I- I don't deserve any of this… I could hurt you Link…" Vaati cried; whipping his tears away vigorously with his sleeve. "I would die if I ever hurt you again…"

"Vaati…"

"I can't do it… I don't want to hurt you…"

Link sighed, pulling Vaati's head to his chest. "I trust you more than anything…"

"B-But I'm worthless and ugly, and I always cause you trouble… I-"

Vaati's words were cut off as Link captured his lips again, this time his hands traveling down his body to massage the small of his back. "You talk much…" He grinned, pressing their lips together again. Vaati mewled in pleasure and gripped the green tunic in front of him tighter; their bodies moving gently together.

Link hissed when Vaati's leg brushed his now half erect organ. He moaned in the kiss, holding Vaati's hips in place as he ground his hips towards the smaller boy's now active member. Vaati gasped against his lips, before their tongues began battling outside of their mouths in a heated kiss.

Link pulled away suddenly, earning disappointed mewls from his lover before he dragged him down the castle halls by his arm. "L-Link! W-where are we going?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. as Link pulled him into an empty room; pushing him against the door; planting one hand on one side of his head while the other locked the door behind them.

Vaati gasped when Link began sucking and nipping at his neck again, moving lower and lower at each strangled moan voiced by his writhing partner. He moaned breathlessly as the green clad warrior slowly unclipped his broach, allowing his purple cape to pool around his legs; he immediately went to work abusing the newly exposed flesh. Enjoying every sound made by his smaller lover.

"Vaati…" Link moaned against his neck as he gently ground his hips down against Vaati's clothed member; earning another shudder from the panting boy. "Goddesses Vaati…" He breathed, nearly ripping the ex mage's shirt over his head before returning to tend to the red marks around the ex mage's neck and dipping lower to the tease the flesh around his erect nubs.

Vaati moaned low in his throat his hands gripping the door behind him to catch his bearings. He felt himself arching into the small touches trailing down his body, his body aching for release. "Link – please, just…"

His words were cut off by a loud moan as Link's hands made their way to the hem of Vaati's crimson pants, before they were quickly disposed of. "Don't worry Vaati…" Link breathed, kissing his way down the purple tinted body until he was kneeling just in front of Vaati's fully erect organ.

Vaati moaned low in his throat as Link grabbed the twitching member in his hand and began bumping it slowly. His eyes locked on to the crimson ones above him as he slowly took it into his mouth, allowing his tongue to gently probe the slit before engulfing it whole.

He moaned again, his head thrown back in ecstasy as a familiar pleasant feeling rushed through his veins. "Goddesses…" He breathed, his fingers tangling in his lover's short blonde hair, holding him steady as he gently thrust into the waiting mouth. "Link… I" He whimpered, feeling himself reach his climax. Link stopped his movements with a strong hold on his waist and began to suck hard on the head while he roughly pumped the rest of the length.

"Ah – ha - L-Link!" he moaned loudly, arching his back as he came hard into the wet heat surrounding him. Link hummed blissfully as the thick liquid traveled down his throat.

He pulled away, an audible pop sounding as he kissed the tip again. Vaati was still shaking, still riding out the waves of his orgasm when Link shot up, wrapping Vaati's legs around his waist so he could carry him towards the vacant bed and laying him down gently. "You are so perfect…" He breathed, kissing him gently. "I don't want to be with anyone but you…"

Vaati smiled in the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I need you… Please…" He whimpered; arching his hips against Link's own straining member.

The green clad warrior grinned, pulling away only to tug off his tunic and undershirt before descending down on his younger lover; kissing his way down his body, bypassing his half erect member to kiss the insides of his thighs, initiating a sharp hiss from the boy beneath him.

Link smiled at the sounds of his lover's breathy moans, nipping lightly on his thighs before slowly pumping his length.

Vaati arched his back as pleasure shot throughout his body. He whimpered in ecstasy, so lost in the sensations that he didn't notice the saliva soaked digits gently probing his entrance.

Link licked the tip of his lover's erection as he gently pumped his finger in and out of his pulsing heat; the combination causing him to buck his hips up. Link bit his lip at the pleasurable sounds of his lover; his twitching member begging for his own release. "Vaati…" He breathed against his kiss bruised skin. "Can I put it inside…?" He asked when he could easily move three fingers in and out of the tight entrance.

"Ha- ah… y-yes… please…" Vaati moaned, his back arching into Link's hand. Link grinned, climbing up Vaati's body to capture his lips.

"I love you…" He breathed, turning the smaller teen around on his stomach and lifting his hips before shrugging off his pants. "I love you so much."

He moaned as he positioned himself at the puckered entrance, moaning low in his throat as he gently pushed the head in.

"Link…" Vaati hissed through clenched teeth at the intrusion. "I-It hurts…" He cried, burying his face in the soft pillows beneath him.

"I'm sorry." Link cooed, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. "I'll only move when you're ready." Link cursed his own promise, fighting the urge to pound mercilessly into the tight heat enclosing him; but he would never do anything to hurt Vaati.

Vaati whined again, wiggling his hips to adjust to the large member inside him. "Mmm… m-move…" He moaned, pushing his hips back into Link's weeping cock. Link moaned, pushing his member in slowly, only stopping when Vaati whined in displeasure until he was fully sheathed.

Link nibbled lightly on his ear lobe, gently kneading the flesh on his thighs until Vaati finally began pushing back, urging him closer.

Link moaned, as he pulled out until just the head was inside before thrusting back in; creating a steady pace, each time driving deeper and deeper until…

"Oh Goddesses… There!" Vaati moaned, as Link began to pound continuously against his prostate, each thrust bringing his closer to completion. Link growled as the tight walls clapped down on his pulsing cock, signaling the approach of his lover's orgasm. He immediately pulled out, earning a disappointed moan from his lover before he turned him around on his back.

"L-Link… what are you..?" His words were cut off by a gentle kiss.

"You are so beautiful Vaati." He whispered; brushing his bangs out of his sweat shinned face. "I want to see your face when you come." He grinned as the ex mage flushed a deep crimson, holding his legs apart as he entered him slowly; reminiscing in the tight heat before resuming his forceful thrusts.

"Link!" He called, his head thrashing back and forth, his hands gripping desperately on the sheets beneath him. "I-I'm almost…"

"It's okay…" He breathed breathlessly, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he reached out to pump the neglected member between them. "Come for me love."

Vaati complied, throwing his head back and calling out Link's name in completion.

Link growled as the walls tightened around him again, finally sending him over the edge. And in a couple of more desperate thrusts he had dumped his own seed into the warm cavern as he called out his lover's name.

Finally spent, Link collapsed over his lover, his head buried in his neck. "V-Vaati…" He moaned as he pulled out; collapsing on top of the smaller boy.

"Link…?"

The warrior looked down; smiling brightly at the crimson eyes of his lover. "Yes love?" He breathed, nuzzling against his neck.

"W-Why chose the princess over me…? She's beautiful and smart, and kind… everything I'm not… She deserves you more. She could give you everything you desired and more if you let her…"

Link sighed, steadying himself on his elbows to stare down at Vaati's crimson eyes. He smiled down on him, pressing their lips together gently before pulling back. "Because I love_ you"_ He said simply leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Zelda doesn't know my favorite food, or my weird quirks. She doesn't know what I hate or what makes me depressed. She doesn't know me like you do Vaati. No one does. I love_ you_ and no one else." He smiled down at the ex mage.

Vaati blushed, turning his face away to hide the mad blush that Link simply smiled at. Vaati sighed, curling up next to his smiling lover as he drifted off.

Link smiled tenderly down on his boyfriend as he drifted off to sleep. He was so beautiful. He laughed quietly at the look of extreme bliss on his face as he kissed his forehead gently. He loved Vaati more than life itself. He knew no one was perfect, but Vaati… He was everything Link needed… everything he didn't deserve.

"_I'll always choose you love…"_ He breathed, pulling him closer. _"You're all that I need…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You know I'm gonna find a time<br>to catch you hand and make you stay."_

_~Find a way – Safetysuit~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N~<strong>__Wow…. Can't believe I wrote that O/O… any ways, review! _

_**Dedicated to "Shadowlovey" on Deviantart and the severely lacking LinkXVaati fanbase!**_


End file.
